


We Need You!

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-down Clint, Aged-down Natasha, BIG OOF, Blood and Injury, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/F, Gay, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maximoff Twin Feels, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Needs a Hug, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Stabbing, The twins are about 20, They're about 23, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Clint hadn't expected to wake up and hear the sobs of his boyfriend from his voicemailHe also hadn't expected to be rushing to the hospital so early on in the day





	We Need You!

 

"C-Clint! We need you, now!"

"Clint, please answer!"

"Clint!"

"Clint, please, please, please!"

 

Clint hadn't expected to wake up and hear the sobs of his boyfriend from his voicemail. His desperate tone, the sobs and his breath catching in his throat. It took Clint a few minutes to wake up fully and understand the messages. He clicked the contact as fast as he could and called, cursing to himself.

 

"C-Clint?"

The younger boy's voice was weak, strained. Clint could tell instantly that he was crying.

"Piet, what happened? Are you okay? Is Wanda okay?"

"I-I don't know! We were in t-the park and then a guy appeared with a knife and, and, an-"

"Pietro, breath. In and out, like we practised okay?"

"In"

A few seconds passed

"Out"

Clint heard the shaky breath being released and the exercise being repeated. 

"We're at the hospital. T-The one near the lake. She hasn't woken up. Please come"

"I'm on my way"

"Bring Natasha. She didn't answer her phone when I called"

"I will, we'll both be there soon"

"Thank you"

The line went dead.

 

Clint dressed as quickly as he could before running to Natasha's room in the facility, pounding on the door. The door opened, revealing a groggy Natasha who must have just woken up.

"Whatever it is, it better be important" She grumbled, still half asleep

"Wanda's hurt"

She woke up instantly at that. She cursed in Russian, asked for exactly 48 seconds and closed her door. Clint waited, tapping his foot agitatedly. 

 

46 seconds later, Natasha's door flew open. She was fully dressed and fully awake.

"Where?"

"The hospita-"

Before Clint could finish, Natasha grabbed his hand and was rushing towards the garage. Clint tried his best to keep up with her. Natasha jumped onto her motorbike and gestured for Clint to do the same. He sighed before hopping on. In seconds, they were zooming down the streets.

 

By the time they got to the hospital (less than 5 minutes later, the journey should have been 25), Clint had received a text from Pietro, telling them where Wanda's room was. They both ran through the hospital until they saw the door, room 616. Natasha knocked on the door gently before walking in. Clint followed and felt his heart shatter at the sight.

Pietro sat on a crappy plastic chair, holding Wanda's hand gently. His right eye was deeply bruised and he had a gash over his left cheek. Both of his hands were bandaged and Clint could see small amounts of blood around his knuckles. His face was pale, his good eye bloodshot and tear tracks down his cheeks. He looked ready to collapse. 

Wanda lay with multiple tubes from her hands, her nose and mouth. The top half of her torso was covered in bloodstained bandages, mainly to the right side. She also had a black eye but there were bruises scattering her body. She was chalk white and looked so small in the pure white hospital bed. Clint looked at the hand that Pietro wasn't holding, her left hand, and noticed that she was missing most of her ring finger. He heard Natasha gasp as they both stepped further into the room, Clint closing the door behind him.

Pietro looked up to them both for the first time. He whimpered quietly before jumping up and hugging Clint tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. Natasha took his place, holding Wanda's hand.

 

"She won't wake up, the doctors said she might not wake up, it's my fault, my fault, my fau-" Pietro rambled, his voice breaking as he cried into Clint's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Listen, breathe okay. Come on, In... and... out. Again, in... and... out" Clint whispered, making sure that Pietro followed the instructions.

"Come on, sit down. Explain what happened, slowly" He said, guiding the younger boy to a chair to which, he hastily collapsed into.

 

"We went out to the park, maybe two or three in the morning, and we went passed a tree. Someone jumped out and help a knife to her and told her to get in his car. I punched him and we fought and Wanda tried to get him off but he spun around and stabbed her then punched her and wouldn't stop until I broke his nose and he ran off. I tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't so I took us here and she hasn't woke up and the doctor said that the knife was a centimetre away from her heart and that if it had been slightly more to the right then she would be dead. W-We couldn't sleep and we always went on walks outside when we couldn't sleep, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Clint held his hand tightly as he spoke. The trio all had tears either running down their cheeks or burning in their eyes.

 

"She'll be okay. She's Wanda Fucking Maximoff" Natasha whispered, squeezing her girlfriend's hand gently. The two boys' nodded, hoping that she was right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Wanda alright? You'll never find out  
> You can create the ending you want for this, if she lives, if she dies, whatever!
> 
> A.K.A I couldn't figure out a good ending so I'm leaving it up to you


End file.
